Foundations of Rigorous Neuroscience Research Project Abstract Scientists at all career stages must be well-trained in the foundations of rigorous and reproducible research. Institutions and individual laboratories play a critical role in training researchers in aspects of rigorous laboratory practices, such as experimental design, data analysis, and reporting. However, systemic issues inherent to research culture often hinder scientists? abilities to apply these principles to their work. Factors collectively referred to as the sociology of science include biases that can influence experimentation and interpretation; practices related to data collection, management, and sharing; and incentives that underlie career advancement and the stability of scientists? research programs. The Society for Neuroscience (SfN) proposes to develop resources that focus on the sociology of science through the multimodal training series ? Foundations of Rigorous Neuroscience Research. The proposed program will build on SfN?s previous training efforts in scientific rigor and pursue two specific aims: (1) Develop multimodal platforms that promote awareness of barriers and solutions related to practicing rigorous and reproducible neuroscience research at all career stages. Through in- person workshops, a virtual conference, and online programming (videos, podcast series, case studies, written materials, and online discussions), training will focus on topics such as sources of bias that can influence scientific judgments, data sharing practices, and career advancement incentives. (2) Develop exportable training modules ? digital toolkits ? with quickly digestible, accessible resources to inform and empower researchers at all career stages to enhance rigor and reproducibility in their laboratory practices and professional activities. With content derived from programming under Specific Aim 1, SfN will produce and disseminate four digital ?toolkits? tailored to scientists in distinct career stages: graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, early-career independent investigators, and established investigators. Resources in each toolkit will include formats such as discussion guides, tip sheets, videos, brief downloadable PowerPoint presentations from experts, and ?citable statements? on best practices and opinions that users can deploy at their home institutions to influence opinion. With more than 1,000 disorders of the brain and nervous system resulting in more hospitalizations and lost productivity than any other disease group, it is critical to develop a diverse and well-trained neuroscience research workforce to find new and innovative ways to prevent and treat neurological illnesses. The research in which this workforce engages must be rigorous and reproducible, as other areas of science and scientific discovery will benefit from new discoveries. SfN seeks to develop resources that promote awareness of barriers and solutions related to conducting rigorous research, and to empower researchers at all levels to enhance rigor in their laboratory and professional practices.